Left For Dead
by BretTheBest
Summary: When Leon dies while saving Ashley, Ashley has to actually do somthing for herslef. She has to survive while help is on the way. Like she can really survive that long.
1. Day 1

Left for Dead

Day One

"Thanks Leon" Ashley said smiling to him.

Leon arose with some power and smiled back.

"LEON!" Ashley yelled as the Ganados arose with las plagas bursting through its head.

Leon turned around. He pointed the gun at the Ganados and tried to shoot. He was out of bullets. The las plagas tentacle came and swooped down and sliced Leon's head off.

Ashley ran away from the terrible scene crying. She ran to the cabin where she and Leon were held up earlier. She barricaded the doors again with what was left in the cabin. Ashley opened one of the drawers in the cabin. She found a flash grenade. She gripped it tightly and sat down.

She heard yelling from outside. Ashley popped up from her hiding place. It was Ingrid's voice coming from Leon's radio. Ashley went through the upstairs window because she didn't want to undo the door.

Ashley climbed down the ladder and ran over to Leon's decapitated body. Ashley grabbed the radio.

"Sweet heavens" Ashley said relieving herself she could stay alive.

"LEON'S DEAD" Ashley said with a cry.

"Calm down, it's going to be all right. Pick up his gun, and run to safety. After that get back on the radio" Ingrid said in a low conserving and somewhat relaxing voice.

Ashley walked back to the ladder and climbed. She pulled the ladder up so no Ganados could come get her. She walked down the stairs and held the radio.

"All right I'm safe" Ashley said popping down on a chair.

"All right I've marked the next location you have to go to" Ingrid said with a faster pace.

"You're still infected with Las Plagas Ashley. You're going to have to rid yourself of it" Ingrid said continuing her last thought.

"All right" Ashley said getting off the radio.

Ashley looked down at the radio and found the blue marker on the map. It had been estimated three miles away. Ashley gripped the gun in her hand, and with the other she made sure she still had the flash grenade.


	2. disregard till further notice

Left For Dead

Chapter 2

For A Minuet

Ashley looked in front of her. She was having trouble which way to go. It was pitch black, except for the blue flame on the torch. " Hello " Ashley yelled. No answer of course. Ashley heard something, it sounded like water. She felt the ground. It was damp. "Hmmm" Ashley said.

Suddenly something fell on top of Ashley. " Ahhh "Ashley screamed as her head became all muddy. " Ashley, that is you" A man's voice came. " Luis? " Ashley replied. " Ahh,

you have not became one of them yet. I see" Luis said getting off of Ashley.

" Damn right" Ashley replied. " Ashley, that is no way to talk" Luis said waving his finger at her. " Hey, you don't think its cool ?" Ashley said getting frustrated. " Uhh, no." Luis said scratching his head. " Well, ehh, fine." Ashley said starting to pout.

" Where's Leon at?" Luis said looking around. " Dead, gone forever!" Ashley said being melodramatic. " I see , do you need comfort". Luis said smiling. "Perv, well maybe I do actually" Ashley said smiling. " Uhh, I was just joking you know !" Ashley's cheeks turned red.

" Right, well I must be going, see ya round" Luis called as he ran down the dark path. "Wait!" Ashley called. Luis had run too far down for him to hear." He was here for just a minuet, that, that, loser" Ashley thought to herself. Ashley heard a fain buzzing noise. " Maybe it's Leon's radio?" Ashley as she pointed the flame towards the ground.

She finally found it. The radio was a little muddy. " Hello" Ashley cried into the radio. " Helllo, Leon is that you sound girly, hahahahha?" came Ingrid Hunnigan's voice. "It's Ashley, actually" Ashley said desperately. " Huh Uhh, and your still alive? Whoa that some crazy shite. Well we've sent another helicopter, just head towards umm, somewhere tall." Ingrid said fast so she could get off the radio with Ashley. " Kay" Ashley replied.

Ashley kept walking down the long dark pathway." Tnk " something hit Ashley in the head. It was a gun. " Ouch that didn't feel good" Ashley said rubbing her head.

Ashley bent down and picked up the gun. "Grrrr" "Uh oh" Ashley said turning around.


End file.
